Stuck In Central
by Arbl A-17
Summary: When Aaron and Rebecca find themselves in Central, how will they react? more importantly, what will they do, knowing they might never return home? no parings as of yet. Disclaimer: i do not own FMA or our military!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Storm of the Centuries.**

The house of the Jameston family was alive with activity. Everyone on the street knew that Sean Jameston was a big outdoor nut, but his kids did not take to this prospect whole- heartedly. Sure they enjoyed the occasional hike, or the daily walks around the surrounding neighborhood, but an all weekend hike into the woods with no link to civilization? That was just absurd! The kids, Aaron and Rebecca Jameston, were not happy about leaving the house to go play camping in the woods for a weekend.

Aaron was a tall, quiet 16 year old male with dark brown hair and eyes. He was lengthy in the legs and he did not have much muscle. But he did carry a standard issue military knife that their father gave him on him at all times. Rebecca was a medium sized 17 year old girl with dirty blonde hair. She also had hazel eyes that were bluish- grey, depending on the lighting.

Aaron sighed as he packed a very sleek red laptop into an overly large backpack.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _he told us we could bring anything that could fit in a bag and not have to be plugged into a wall._ then he looked at his power cord for a few moments.

"oh what the hell, couldn't hurt to bring it. After all, dad did say it was a three day trip there and back." he said as he stuffed it in the side pouch. Then he decided to look in the basement for some books to read so his dad wouldn't have a complete fit.

Now would be a good time to describe the house. It was a 4 story( including the basement) with 2 bedrooms, a dining room, a rather large kitchen, 3 baths with the addition this past summer, a living room, a den, a foyer, a basement , and an attic. Due to the fact that there were 3 people living in the house and only two bedrooms, Aaron had asked to be put in the attic. The addition had added more space to the dining room and living room, and had added a bathroom to the attic. Overall the house had a semi old look to it.

As Aaron was on his way down to the basement, he opened a door and scared the living shit out of his sister, Rebecca. After she had stopped screaming and laughing she hit him in the gut.

"That was for scaring me!" she shouted at him. He just laughed.. When he finished laughing, he thought a moment, then asked a question.

"Hey, I'm going down to the basement for some books, wanna come with me?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"No, I was headed out to the truck, would you grab a few books for me?" she replied as she shifted her bag. A smirk crept across his face.

"Well, no due to the fact that the truck has left. Dad went to town to grab a few treats for the trip. But you are welcome to leave your bag up here and come with me!" he said. A bright smile on his face. Rebecca just glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go down there with you. But I'm not gonna stay there for hours, got that?" she hissed. All he did was laugh.

"Yeah, I got that. By the way, any word from Matt?" he asked. Matt was Rebecca's boyfriend, and he had wanted to go with the family to "stretch his legs" as he put it.

"No, his phone's off, cause he's at work. Remember, he said we will have to pick him up." she replied as they made their way down to the basement.

The basement had 3 large bookcases, all corner to corner making a triangle in the center of the room. Each bookcase had a label on it. One for each person living there. There was also a small office area in one corner. That was their dad's study. They were not allowed to read any of the books or folders in his office, due to the fact that they were military documents and designs. In fact, their father reminded them of a cross between Roy Mustang and Maes Huges. Strong in the military, and a total goof yet serious when he wanted to be. Aaron went over to his bookshelf and began to rummage through his collection while Rebecca did the same with hers.

Aaron managed to find a few good books, and he stuffed them into his laptop bag. Just as Rebecca was about to ask him something, he heard the truck peel into the driveway. They looked at each other for a few moments then decided to speak.

"Sounds like dad's pissed." said Rebecca as she nonchalantly placed a book in her laptop bag.

"Yeah, but I wonder what happened?" Aaron replied as he shifted some items in his bag to make room for a semi fat book. They seemed to think a moment about the relative stupidity of asking their father what happened. But, as luck would have it, curiosity led them to make their way up stairs and ask away.

When they got upstairs to where their father was, he was pacing around the living room. When he saw his kids, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were looking at him questioningly.

"Well, this trips been screwed to no end." he said with a sad tone.

"So, what happened?" Rebecca asked. Concern written all over her face.

"Well, there's a huge storm in town and on my way back I barely managed to avoid a falling tree. Then a little further down the road, at the levy, I managed to avoid a landslide." he said, his anger starting to come up again.

"Wow, so I guess we wont be leaving till the storm passes. Any chance of us keeping power?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, the cables are all buried, so we should still get power, unless the grid itself has an outage." he replied back as he settled down on the couch.

_great,_ thought Aaron,_ stuck in this house all weekend, with the possibility of no power._ he sighed as he popped his neck. Then he turned to his sister.

"Well, night becca!" He said as he went to leave. Everyone grumbled their replies as he left. When he got upstairs, he got settled in for bed, but took out his laptop and played _Call of Duty2_ for awhile. When his frustration subsided, he powered down the laptop and went to sleep. The last thought he remembered thinking was,_ well at least it will be calming tonight._

Later that night, Aaron woke with a start as the storm ravaged the house. He looked at the clock to see that it was 1:32AM. He got up and threw on some clothes. After rummaging around for a flashlight, not finding one he grabbed the next best thing… his laptop bag (not the smartest thing he's ever done, but when you're half asleep, that's a foolproof plan.). He made his way downstairs, only to be met by his sister( with her laptop bag, to be used as a flash light.). It took him a moment to realize that she was there.

" I guess the storm woke you up too, huh?" Aaron asked his sister.

"Yeah, it's pissing rain out there, so I thought I'd go check the basement to see if there is any water down there." she stated, as she peered around the corner. After much fumbling and cursing, they managed to make it to the basement door. When Aaron opened the door and flipped the light switch, a light turned on with a satisfying _clink_. He looked at Rebecca, and nodded. They made their way down the steps, and when they passed the point of the ceiling, they saw about a foot of water on the floor. Unfortunately, Rebecca was the first to respond.

"Shit!" she shouted as she tried to push Aaron out of the way, only making things worse. When she tried to shove him he tripped and grabbed onto the nearest thing, his sister. They started to fall, and just as they were about to hit the water and floor, a blue light flashed and the house was replaced with blackness. Off in the distance he spotted white spec. as he looked at it, it drew closer.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a small room, with a desk and a very shocked man with black hair and some sort of blue military outfit. The last thing he thought was _oh shit as his head collided with the floor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arrivals**

Today had been a good day for colonel Roy Mustang. He didn't have to do any paperwork, 1st lieu ant Riza Hawkeye hadn't taken the time to shoot him yet, he received a call from Winry Rockbell saying that the Elric brother were back from the other world but would be in Risenboul for awhile for repairs and to get better, and no one had bothered him with anything stupid. Yes, it was a good day indeed. Until two people had morphed through the ceiling and landed rather roughly on the floor. Further analysis of the two showed that one was a girl and the other a boy, both roughly 16-18. The boy carried a rather large knife on his leg. They had strange bags, but he didn't want to know what was in them.

He removed the knife off the boy in case he was hostile. Then after that he set them up on a couple of couches. They were still unconscious when Hawkeye entered the room. She looked at the two teens and proceeded to remove her gun and point it at her superior. Needless to say, Mustang blamed them for a good day gone bad. Hawkeye then spoke.

"Sir, what the hell do you think you're doing with two teens in you office?" she asked him with a cold stare.

"Nothing Hawkeye, they fell out of the ceiling, and proceeded to hit their heads on the floor." he said, then realizing just how stupid that sounded he added, "Please don't fire your weapon, I don't want to wake them."

"Do you expect me to believe that sir?" she said as she cocked her pistol.

"Yes." he said quietly. He was thinking about who would attend his funeral when her gun when off, leaving four holes in the wall behind him. This action woke up the boy.

"Consider that your warning for not telling me the truth." she said calmly as she put her gun in it's holster.

--

Aaron awoke with a start when he heard a gun go off. His first thought was _damn, dad's shooting squirrels again._ then he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that this was not his room, or anywhere in the house. The second thing he noticed was one very frightened Colonel Mustang. On this he had to do a double take. He groaned as he sat up from what he saw to be a rather comfy couch. He look for his sister and found on the other side of the room on another couch, still asleep. _well,_ he thought, _she always did sleep through dad's little adventures._ then Roy say him sitting up and regained what was left of his composure.

" So tell me something, kid. How did you get here?" Mustang asked as be pulled on his gloves.

" Your guess is as good as mine, one minute we are in our basement, and the next we're here." Aaron said as he looked around the room.

"Wait, you two are related?" Hawkeye asked as she looked from on teen to the other.

"Yes! That's my sister, and you better not have done anything to her Mustang!" Aaron growled.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, fingers poised to snap. Aaron sighed and explained where they were from and how he knew them.

After he was done explaining, Mustang looked like he was ready to piss his pants.

"So, where you are from, we are in a show, as in entertainment, and you are not from Amestris?" he asked, his eyes wide. Aaron looked at him and nodded. The Colonel smirked as he looked at Riza.

"So, do you think I'm lying now Hawkeye?" he asked his 1st lieutenant.

" No sir, I just think that you should've told me." she replied as she set some papers on his desk. Aaron shook his head as he stood up. He realized that he did not have his knife. He started looking around for it. When he finally saw it on Mustang's desk, he walked over and snatched it off the desk and put it in its sheath on the side of his leg.

" Don't take this knife again. It was a gift from my father when I was 13." he told him as he returned to the couch to see what he had brought.

" So I take it your dad's in the military from whoever you are from." Mustang asked. When Aaron looked over at him he had an expression of thought.

"Yeah, he works under the research department. He's a Lieutenant Colonel. Just like you used to be." Aaron stated as he found his laptop in his bag, along with some games._ Good,_ he though, _now I won't be bored out of my mind!_ then he closed the bag.

" What are your names?" Hawkeye asked as she went over to Rebecca to check on her as she was still unconscious.

"I'm Aaron Jameston and that's my sister, Rebecca." he said as he stifled a yawn. Mustang got an evil grin on his face as he looked between the two.

"Oh what am I to do with you two?" he asked jokingly. Aaron looked at him for a moment with disbelief written on his face.

"Was that question rhetorical, or did you actually want me to answer that?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. While this conversation was a good way to find information, he was tired, and he was sure Rebecca would sleep for the next 8 hours.

"Oh I know!" said in a fake tone of an idea. " I'll stick you in Fullmetal's room until he gets here, then you'll be his responsibility!" he finished in a tone of triumph. Aaron groaned.

" Great, so now you want to torture us with the hot head alchemist known as Edward Elric!" Aaron shouted at the Colonel. He just smirked.

" Hawkeye, show these two to their room." he stated as Riza finished checking on Rebecca.

"Yes sir, but ill need someone to carry her." she said and pointed at Rebecca.

"Fine, get Fallman to do it." he told her.

"Yes sir!" she said as she saluted, then she left to get Fallman.

5 minutes later Aaron was asleep in a room dreaming about going home.

--

Around the time that happened, across the country, a familiar short, blonde alchemist sneezed. Just after that a girl with blonde hair and dressed in a black tube top and light pants carrying a tool box and some automail walked in the room.

"I guess someone is talking about you Edward, that just goes to show how much everyone has missed you." she told him. All he did was nod. Then he got ready for the new automail to be inserted.

After all the new attachments were well, attached, he looked at the girl and smiled.

"Thank you Winry." he said as she sat down next to him.

"No problem, so tell me how you made it home." she said. He sighed._ Man, this is going to be a long night. he thought._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting**

The sun was shining bright when Edward woke up. He laid there for a moment thinking about how he made it back. _that's right,_ he thought, _we managed to find the bomb, but when I dropped it, it went off. Then we were at the gate again, and Al struck a deal with the truth. Now we're back in the same situation as before. Me with automail limbs and him in a suit of armor._ Ed sighed as he got up and reached for his clothes. It had been two days since Winry had found them in the ruins of their old house and brought them to her place. Pinako had been around them a bit, but she was still not sure what to think of the two now that they were in the same boat as before.

When Edward was dressed, he went downstairs to eat some breakfast. As fate would have it, just as he was about to sit the phone rang. Sighing with annoyance, he got up and answered it.

"Hello, Rockbell residence." Ed said into the receiver. He had long since learned not to answer the phone with his name in case a certain colonel called. But much to his dismay, it was Mustang on the other end.

"_Well, Fullmetal. I am shocked to hear your voice once again. But we all knew you were coming back." _Mustang said.

" Colonel Mustang, what is it you want this time? I thought I made it clear, I want a couple of weeks rest before going back to the damn military." Edward damn near growled into his end.

" _Well, as much as I dislike it, higher ups have decided to assign you to a particularly circumstantial case."_ Mustang said with a hint of what Edward could only guess to be sorrow. Edward sighed as he got ready to reply. He knew he could not refuse this, so he would just accept this and then get his well deserved rest.

" Fine, I'll do it. But just what is it I have to do?" he asked his superior.

"_You have to help find two teens a way back to their home. I'll explain more when you get here. Take the next train over to central. You and Alphonse."_ with that Mustang hung up. Edward sighed for fourth time today. Then placed the receiver on its cradle. Now he was pissed. Not only did he have to leave early, but he also had to baby-sit! If there even was a god, he truly hated him._ No, scratch that. He hates me and Alphonse._ he thought gloomily as he went up stairs to give the bad news to Al and Winry. He was already rubbing his head where there was a wrench shaped scar on it. _Damn, this is going to hurt._ he thought again as he made his way upstairs.

------------------------------------------

Rebecca woke up with a headache. The last thing she remembered was the wall hitting her head before they fell into the water. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It looked like her room, except all her stuff was gone. Then she looked up. Now she knew this was not her room. She never had a ceiling fan in her room. _Something's not right here_. She thought as she got dressed and made her way out of the room. She walked out into a living/ kitchen area and found her brother cooking breakfast.

"Oh man what a headache. Hey Aaron, where are we?" Rebecca asked. Aaron did a half turn to look at her while keeping an eye on the stove. He smirked and then turned back to his cooking.

"I'll tell you while we eat. You will want to sit down for this." he said as he finished cooking the bacon. He then grabbed two plates from the pantry and started serving his sister some food. She looked at him like he was from another planet.

"So how did you where the plates were if this is not our house, or anywhere else I recognize?" she asked him as she started eating her pancakes. She knew that there was no way this was just a joke when he put his statement like that. She did have her suspicions as to where they were. But she would not say anything until he was ready to speak, she knew better than to rush him. He got tense when she did that. Especially when he had on of his projects going in his workshop/garage. They continued eating in silence until Aaron decided to start.

"I have no other way of saying this, but we are stuck in Central." Aaron said sheepishly. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off. Last time he did that, she beat him senseless with her aluminum slugger. According to the hospital records, he "_Fell down some stairs._" After that, he feared her sports equipment closet. Suddenly the expression went from expectant to confused.

"Huh?" was all she could say.

"Think Amestris. Or rather Fullmetal Alchemist." Aaron said to her. After that statement, he shut up and let it sink in.

And sink in it had. Her face became a torrent of emotions as it went from confused to shock, back to confusion, and then of all faces, reasoning.

"Well, that's better than Shippuden." (**AN: **forgive me if spellings wrong…) she said to him and continued to take inventory of her stuff. After a moment, Aaron spoke.

"I would have to agree." he said, but thought, _I know you would try to play matchmaker._ but he then sighed, figuring he could check his laptop.

_Good_, he thought as he checked for bugs in the system,_ no damage here. I even still have all my project data._ that was a big relief to him. His "projects" as his family had come to know them as, were actually designs for the military. He had started with weapons, taking everything he did as an inspiration. His first project had been a paintball version of the M6D pistol from _Halo: Combat Evolved_. It had been an extreme and utter failure, of course. But he had learned. 2 years after that, he entered a paintball sniper rifle again from the same game. That time he had succeeded, and gained the attention of the United States Military thanks to his loudmouth of a father. He eventually went on to better things. One such was a civilian version of the M12LRV and was to be his new car… once it was finished.

Sighing, he went to his bag to take inventory of his own. He had a Laptop(duh), power cord, a Creative Zen MP3 Player(with a screen and video playback), one Cyborg wireless gaming mouse, a wireless keyboard of the same brand, and 2 500 GB external hard drives. That was also a good thing for him to pack because he planned on logging every step of this trip.

---------------------------

**3 Days Later**

---------------------------

Edward got off the train. He looked around the platform, trying to spot the usual escort. After having spotted it, he and Alphonse made their way to Central HQ. Mustang said he wanted to see them before heading off to his dorm. Central looked better than the last time he saw it. Of course it could only look better than being invaded.

Once the got to HQ, it was a bit of a nostalgic moment for the two, being right back where they started. They made their way up to the same hallway they used to visit before they left. Then finally it was in front of them.

They stepped into the office of one Colonel Mustang. And there, at the desk, sat the reason for early reenlistment for active duty. The source of Edwards current hatred. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

Edward and Alphonse walked up to the desk. At this the Flame sat there and stared at his subordinate.

"So what is the assignment this time around?" Edward asked, taking the initiative in the conversation.

"Babysitting. We have a problem here and you are about the same age as them, therefore, the task goes to you." he stated as simply as possible. He would enjoy the torture of the Fullmetal later. He then proceeded to tell the boys what happened three days ago. Edward was silent and paid attention for once, and that made Mustang's task so much easier. When he was done, Edward sat there for a few moments. Then,

"Ok, so all I have to do is guard them and protect them while finding a way for them to get home? shouldn't be too hard." he said as he stood up. Then the two prodigies left the office.

But nothing could ready the two for what lay in wait for them in the dorm, which was a few minutes walk.

When the brothers arrived, they heard some music playing. That was not the problem, the problem was that Edward had never heard it before. But he was familiar with the guitar and could hear all the fret work. The first thing that went through his mind was something akin to whoever did this is really good. Edward then opened the door and was amazed at the sight.

Sitting on the couch was a male. Roughly 17 and very tall. Dark brown hair that was cut short. Black pants and a large knife on the leg. He was holding a strange object. (**A.N. **it's a laptop, im too lazy to write a description of it.) Edward could faintly hear the sound of a shower running in his bathroom. He look at the kid in front of him again and cleared his throaght. The kid look up and blinked a few times. Then he stopped his music and sighed.

"I suppose you want to know who we are." he said. Edward looked at him for a few seconds.

"Just your names. I know the circumstances. But you will need to do a few things for me in order to gain my trust." Edward stated as he sat down at the table.

"O.k… my name is Aaron, and my sisters name is Rebecca." he said.

"Ok, Aaron. Now that we know who the other is lets get started on a way back to your home." Edward said as he pulled a book out from the shelf.

Aaron thought a few moments then joined him. "_oh yes, this will take a long while." he thought as Edward told him the search parameters for a transmutation circle._


	4. Update

**Author Update**

sorry about the update length... I know its been awhile. But unfortunately you will have to wait longer.

Some time ago, my laptop disconnected itself from my wireless router... now that in itself is nothing noteworthy, but it what happened after that had me confused. When I tried to reconnect, it wouldn't connect to the internet. I figured, at the time, that it was just my router. A change in location and wireless signal proved me otherwise. So I just continued using my ipod for web surfing.

After a few weeks and quite a bit more calls to toshiba tech support, it was determined that in order to repair it, a complete system reset was needed... now this means that you back up files from your computer onto another memory source. Mine being an external hard-drive. So with hopes of a fixed computer, I plugged in my hard drive and waited to back up my system. However this turned out to be impossible. Since my laptop couldn't connect to the internet, it couldn't install the device drivers.

So defeated and highly irritated with a hint of sadness, I did the system recovery. Without backing up my files. What this lead to was a brand new, document, program, and setting free, laptop. This setback was a major blow to me as I had finished typing the last chapter while it was down. I have been trying to find the time to post this update, but since its been"fixed" I haven't had the time. I will be working on the next chapter all over again but until it gets done, you guys will have to wait. Please note that I might put out another story before updating this one. Dont freak out at that, it just means im having some problems picking up where I left off...

I know im not that good of an author, but I felt like I needed to explain to the few who do read my story why ive been inactive.

This update will be gone when I post the next chapter.


End file.
